gateworldcantinafandomcom-20200214-history
WingedPegasus (GW)
WingedPegasus (known as WP to most) is a member of the Gateworld Cantina's crew. She joined the Cantina while the vessel was disguised as a 16th century pirate galleon, and soon became involved in the Renette issue. (See The Pirate Era for more information) She is not married, saying that she far prefers battles to romance at this point. However, there has been speculation surrounding her and Camello of Abydos--mainly propagated by Cowpants, who, much to WP's chagrin, considers himself a true Cam/WP shipper. This speculation began when Camello called WP a "little hippo," which was supposedly an affectionate nickname instead of an insulting one. (WP does not allow anyone else to use this name, as she thinks they would likely intend it in a negative light.) Background WP was born and raised in the 16th century, but under peculiar circumstances. Her biological parents were time travelers and her adoptive parents were their assistants. When her biological parents left to search for WP's abducted older sister, WP was raised by her adoptive parents in a secluded area of the Caribbean. An underground laboratory served as her playground for many years, where she developed a fondness for technology and experimentation, as well as learning martial arts and swordplay. After the death of her adoptive parents in a catastrophic lab accident, WP wandered about the Caribbean for a few year before running across the crew of the Cantina. She quickly decided to join, and has been with the crew ever since. Some months later, a young space explorer by the name of Myn McGeek came aboard and also joined the crew and became fast friends with WP. They soon discovered that she was actually WP's older sister. In a later adventure, Myn found a fob watch that turned her into a Time Lady. From this, it has been hypothesized that one or both of the sisters' parents were Gallifreyans and used the Chameleon circuit to transform their children into humans for their own protection. WP has yet to find her watch. Appearance and Weaponry In human form, WP is of medium height with long brown hair, brown eyes, and a muscular build. She fully embraced the pirate era of the Cantina, and always considers it the most fun she's had, despite the epic battle with Renette. Or perhaps because of the epic battle with Renette. She's a bit weird like that. During the pirate era, she wore a white shirt with dark vest, pants, and boots. Her typical weapons were a sword hung from her shoulder, pistol, and many throwing knives. After the pirate era ended and the Cantina morphed into a Firefly-class vessel, she started wearing a black t-shirt and grey military-style cargo pants with black boots. The throwing knives were kept, but she added a semi-automatic pistol in a leg holster and strapped her sword sheath to her back. She also uses a plasma rifle on occasion, along with improvising weapons from her surroundings to use with her martial arts skills. Personality WingedPegasus has a tendency to be sarcastic and mildly insulting, but fiercely loyal to the crew and her friends in battle. Despite the fact that her remarks can sometimes seem caustic, she would never intentionally hurt someone with her words or her weapons unless she felt they truly deserved it. She and her sister, Myn, are best friends, but WP still enjoys teasing her on occasion. Jelgate is usually the recipient of her most sarcastic remarks. (A fact that may have something to do with the fact that he shot WP and Myn (along with quite a few others) many times shortly after joining the crew.) Fortunately, this was during the time WP was carrying the Key, which gave her supernatural healing abilities along with the ability to heal others. Special Powers As an unexpected result of being accidentally changed into a cat, then a barn owl, then a Pegasus (compliments Pharaoh Hamenthotep's experimentations), WP has gained the ability to shape-shift to a pure white Pegasus at will. She also shares a telepathic link with her sister, Myn. WP has taught herself to be a formidable opponent in unarmed combat as well as with a sword or knife. She also displays an aptitude for utilizing and even constructing technological devices on various occasions, and has made part of her living quarters into a laboratory. This article is about the Cantina character "WingedPegasus". For the TGCC character, see WingedPegasus Category:Cantina Category:Gateworld